True Form
by TabbyCat33098
Summary: Yuki finds Kyo in his true form and comforts him from a blow to Kyo's pride. A little dark-ish & very OOC. Features Supportive!Yuki and HelplessAndSlightlyInsecure!Kyo.


A/N: :o What's this? Tabby's updating TWO stories at once? No way! That's right, Tabby's going update happy. XD I actually wrote this one last night, really late, because I had nothing better to do and I had an excuse to have the lights on and my muse just would not shut up. And then she did, and all my creative juices stopped flowing. :( But yeah, the stuff in my A/N from Down at the Inn still stands, and reviews shall always be appreciated. Love me, please? This features Supportive!Yuki and HelplessAndSlightlyInsecure!Kyo. Sorry if they're OOC.

**DISCLAIMER: FRUITS BASKET DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. Even though Kyo is absolutely hot and sexy, and Yuki, though feminine, is also absolute hot and sexy, and I would die if they existed. :(**

* * *

><p><strong>True Form<strong>

Yuki slumped against a tree and rubbed his temples. The student council was really getting on his nerves. Machi had destroyed another closet, Kimi ekpt hitting on him, and Kakeru had slept on the job again. Yuki didn't know why he had even agreed to be president, it was so tiring!

Suddenly, he heard a muffled growl coming from deeper inside the trees. He had an idea as to what it was, and it scared him.

Cautiously, Yuki made his way past the trees, deeper into the woods, and closer to the odd keening the growl had evolved into. He made sure to rustle as few leaves as possible, and tried not to step on any twigs. He tested the ground before putting weight on his feet, each step of the way. When he finally reached the clearing, he had to fight not to throw up.

For there was Kyo, in his true form, in the middle of the clearing. It was indeed he who was the source of the unnatural wailing. Yuki didn't have to look far to learn why: Kyo was limping, holding one foot above the ground. Yuki's helping nature immediately took over, overpowering his revulsion, and that was the kick he needed to get over his disgust.

"Oh, Kyo," he whispered, distraught, and rushed to help his cousin. He gingerly pulled Kyo's foot closer to him and examined it. He quickly saw that Kyo had somehow sprained his ankle, probably from all the fighting he did.

Yuki shook his head in disapproval. "Kyo, you idiot," he said, though not unkindly. He quickly fashioned a makeshift splint out of some sticks, leaves, and torn strips of his shirt, and set Kyo's ankle. "Was it Kagura?" he asked as he worked. "Did she take your beads off in spite or something?" But Kyo shook his head no. Instead, he nodded his head towards the other end of the clearing.

After Yuki finished binding Kyo's ankle, he walked over to the area. A few minutes of searching later, he found Kyo's beads. Returning to the shadows, Yuki wrestled the beads back onto Kyo's arm. Kyo transformed within seconds. Heedless of his state of undress, Kyo fell into Yuki's arm, choking back a sob. Yuki just rubbed soothing circles on Kyo's back, letting him speak when he was ready.

"She asked to see my true form," Kyo whispered finally, voice breaking. "She said that since we were getting- getting _married_, we couldn't keep secrets from- from each other. She said she had to see my true form, and I- I couldn't stop her. So I told her to take off my bracelet, and she did, and when she saw me, she ran- ran as fast as she could, in the opposite direction, running from me, because I'm such a _monster_. Something to be _feared, _something to be _loathed_, _hated_ beyond measure. She didn't even stop to give me back my bracelet, just _threw it away_, like it had _burned_ her. And I tried to chase after her, to get her to _understand_, but she just would not stop! And I tripped on a rock, and I fell, and my ankle- it just hurt so much, and she—she—" He broke down in sobs, tears tracing pathways down his held him closer, heart breaking to hear him in such pain.

"Shh," he murmured. "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here, she won't ever hurt you again. _No one_ will hurt you. I'll protect you, I promise."

"I love you, Yuki," Kyo said finally. "I love you so much it hurts, but it's a good hurt. A happy hurt. I love you, please don't ever leave me."

"I love you too, Kyo," Yuki said, voice breaking as tears quietly streamed down his face as well. "I love you too."

**FIN**


End file.
